Sakura's Pain Loser
by Old-Soul-Rock-n-Roll
Summary: Song fic about Sasuke tricking fangirls to become emo. Total crap. Embrace the crappiness. Rated T for character death. Morbid Humor.


"Sasuke-kun! Where are we?" "Shhhhh! Sakura follow me." "Hai!" He led her to a dark alley and lit a candle. Ever so slowly he took out a knife. "Sasuke? What are you doing with that-" She was cut off by the sound of her dear Sasuke-kun slicing his arm. "Sasuke! Why?"

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all." At first this sounded like nonsense to the girl, then it sounded like the only true logic in the entire world. His crimson blood fell on the pure white snow. It was magical. " I get it Sasuke-kun!" "You feel the same way right?"

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand

"Yes." "You want to try?" "O-okay!" She took the silver object from his outstretched hand. She cleaned it on her shirt and quickly slit her upper arm. Amazed she looked at her minor scratch. Sasuke could tell she felt it. She had to have more now. Sakura cut a deeper gash, and her eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

"You feel it don't you?" "All my life Sasuke… misery, sadness… I thought there was no escape…"

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you will understand

"I understand." "Good. I agree. I found this out, pain being better then numbness, after my family got killed by Itachi," For a moment, he looked like it hurt him to say it, but then he took out another knife, slashed his thigh, and continued calmly. "I was left with no feeling whatsoever, until I found the pleasures of pain."

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

"Sasuke… I was so sad, but this- it's amazing! I feel it Sasuke! I feel it!" Tears were coming to her eyes as she cut herself yet again in the upper arm. This one was deeper; she was loosing control as he had when he was a beginner. She blacked out from the loss of blood. _She'll thank me later._ He thought, leaving her in the alley to remember the enjoyable experience.

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

She woke up, in the snow, and the events of the night roared through her head, resulting in a migraine. "Ow…" The pool of red on white surrounded her. She needed more pain. So, like Sasuke had taught her, she picked up the knife, her savior. And dizzily cut her wrist. But this feeling was different, it was better. Then she woke up from her daze- she wasn't supposed to cut there! She had learned that in medical class. She panicked, and in a minute, she was dead.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

Sasuke was watching the news; a pink haired teen had committed suicide in a dark alley. "Sounds familiar" he chuckled. "Now who next? I think Ino should be a good choice… doesn't you onii-chan?"


End file.
